Sorry seems to be the hardest word
by Angel-Hiragizawa32
Summary: When you bear a bond with someone you care a lot for, you break in a million pieces when they hurt. This is wht happens to Ginny. An emotional piece of a songfic. D/G one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song. 

A/n: A short and simple songfic by me after a rainy feeling. It can be said as blunt as well. It can be seen from both sides if you can imagine it with me. I was saw the video clip and heard the song. I felt something for this song and I don't know why. So, just read on and bear with me, ok? Thanks a lot. This fic goes out to my best reviewers who usually check out my stuff and pass down great encouragements. Thank you so much. 

**To my dear reviewers (PLEASE READ THIS),**

**            Before you start, I would like you to do a little exercise with me. Close your eyes and imagine a rainy day. The splashes of pitter and patter down the gutters and the rooftop.  You could hear the droplets of water on the windows and the slight cold, misty wind which seems to linger around you even if the window was closed. Then, you hear the keys of the piano playing in the middle of nowhere. The simple chords and the delicate keys played a melody and a base line of a sad tune. Keep imagining it until you feel relax or something like that and read the story.**

***Angel-Hiragizawa32***

**````````----===~*~===----````````**

Title: Sorry seems to be the hardest word

**````````----===~*~===----````````**

~*~

What I got to do to make you love me?  
What I got to do to make you care?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
And I wake to find that you're not there?

What I got to go to make you want me?  
What I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word

~*~

A girl in her late teens, about 19 to be precise, sat by her bay window in her own room in The Burrow. Her small room that accommodate her and her things. Red fiery hair, marking the Weasley trademark. Her fair complexion drowned all that called her pale or pasty. Her dark brown eyes, used to carry a glow to the windows of her soul. Now, all was lost and only a dull sad story can be seen through her eyes. The one that she could only tell but she would not. It was for her to tell and yet, she did not want anything revealed. _Him._

She looked out the window, watching the thick droplets fall down in trails on the glass which seems to reveal the cold outside world which carried everything that held her life in sorrows as a burden to her entire existence. Her hand clutching a silver ring which hung with a silver chain on her neck. Tears threatened to fall within moments but she held it in. The feel of the ring on her neck and in her hands brought her some sort of comfort. _His gift._

Even with the windows closed and even with the heating charm set upon her, she felt the cold misty wind from the rain caressing her cheeks, her face, her neck and her body. She reached out to a box and took out the black velvet cloak which would probably cost more than her father's pay check every month. She wrapped it around herself and breathes the scent of peppermint, chocolate and pine which mixed into a bittersweet scent. _His scent._

Hogwarts had ended about 2 weeks ago for her. She was out of it. She was no longer a student in that school anymore. She graduated with flying colours, top marks for Potions and Transfiguration and the highest score for DADA in the history of Hogwarts for her NEWTS. She left school successful, proud and _heartbroken_. Everything that she ever wanted was in Hogwarts and everything that she ever wanted was taken away from her, one by one whether it was her choice or not. First school, then her friends and now,_ him._

The whole Weasley household noticed her sudden grief but dare not bother her about it. They knew her too well to even meddle in her life. They respected her decision and her life. They knew that she would tell them, if she wanted them to know. All 6 brothers were worried about her. They did nice things and tried to cheer her up without an implication to force her to tell them about her sorrows. They understood her. Her parents which always seem to support her in everything did the same. They could only be there for her and if she doesn't want to open up, it is her own choice. 

"Ron, how is Ginny coming along?" asked a concerned Hermione. 

He shook his head and looked as his two best mates. Both Harry and Hermione were there with Ron in the Burrow. They were spending their weekend with Ron like they usually did right after they graduated. Harry and Hermione were dating leaving Ron to be the odd one out but Ron is also going out with someone by the name of sweet Lavender Brown. 

"Do you know why she's like that?" Harry asked.

Again, Ron shook his head, not knowing the answer to the question. Deep down, he had a hunch on the reason why his baby sister was feeling the way she did but he didn't want to admit it. It was none of his business or his concern in what she feels. Hermione looked at the redheaded girl who was looking out the window with a sad expression on her face. She felt something there and she could tell that the girl was hurting deep inside over something or maybe, just maybe, _someone_.

"Do you think it's because of _him?" Hermione asked._

Harry looked up at Hermione, questioning the bold and blunt question that was directed straight to Ron. Ron continued looking at his sister, wrapping herself with the cloak and clutching something on her neck. Hermione had hit the right nerve and it had triggered a sense of protectiveness on Ron. He looked up at his best friends and nodded his head. 

"Do you know what happened between them?" Harry asked.

For one last time, Ron shook his head. Taking one last look at his sister, he tore his eyes away and quietly led his two best friends down the stairs, leaving his sister alone to herself. She seemed to want that a lot lately and it would be wrong not to give it to her after all that she had been through in Hogwarts. What had happened to her, he did not know and he would not know until she tells him. He waited for that day that she would. Hopefully, she would not have to break. 

~*~

It's sad, so sad  
it's a sad, sad situation.  
And it's getting more and more absurd.  
It's sad, so sad  
why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me  
that sorry seems to be the hardest word

~*~

It lasted for months. Her depression grew deeper and deeper, day by day. The startling change that the whole household began to notice was that she stopped eating, she hardly came out of her room and she just hardly spoken. It worried them all but they could not do anything about it. She had let her favourite brothers into her little secret and the main cause of her depression. Unexpectedly, the twins were the ones that she told. Fred and George, the pranksters were softies when it came to their little sister that they need to protect. They had learned about the reason and they were completely supportive. They understood it from her point of view and had been comforting her every night after that. When the others asked about it, they refused to tell them. The twins kept it to themselves about it. 

"Well Forge, poor lil' sis is still feeling down about it. I wonder why _he_ is taking so long." Fred asked. 

The other twin just shrugged.

"Beats me, Gred. By the looks of our lil' sis, I hope _he_ doesn't procrastinate any longer. She might not be able to get out of it", George answered. 

~*~

Another day passed and another moment lost. It was actually a coincidence how everytime she felt to the extreme grief, rain would start to fall in her behalf. It might have something to do with the ring. The ring was after all something mystical and something enchanting. It seemed to bring her comfort when she really needed it. Rain was the other thing that gave her comfort as well. Watching the soft trickling water trail down the window glass in its delicate manner brought more than just comfort to her. It brought reassurance to her. Some reassurance that might not even be true. 

She could feel what he was going through. Whenever she closes her eyes, she could feel the pain that had struck through him. Every strike that he felt, she could feel some sort of a sting bolting through her body. She had gotten used to it but for some reason, this day was different. She felt an overwhelming grief in her. Something was wrong. Something had happened to _him_. She closed her eyes and reached out for the ring on her neck. That was when she saw it. 

_Blood all over the place._

_A body with blood gashed all over the scars._

_He had lost his mother._

_Narcissa Malfoy was dead._

_In the hands of……….._

_ Draco Malfoy._

Tears started forming and trickling down her cheek. She cried every single grief she was feeling at that moment. She knew this was coming. She just knew that this was going to happen. She knew that _he_ had to kill someone that meant a lot to _him_. She knew from the moment that _he_ was turned into a _Death Eater that he would have to kill someone that meant the world to _him_. This moment was when he was forced to do it. Overpowered by the dark power, he was possessed to kill _his_ own mother with _his_ own hands. _

_He_ had told her once that she would not be able to accept _him back into her life the moment that __he started killing. The biggest mistake was having a _bond_ with __him. That was the reason she was feeling all this emotions. That was the reason why she was always looking for comfort or for assurance that she would see _him_ again, in a better light where _he_ did not have to commit crime. It was impossible. It had already been done. Now, what was she going to do? Or better yet, a better question, what can she do? _

~*~

What do I do to make you want me?  
What I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word

~*~

For the first time in months, she left the house. The night was cold and it was drizzling. She had to mourn for the death of  Narcissa since no one would have mourned for a wife of a Death Eater. She felt like it was her duty for some reason although she had only met the woman once. That one time was enough to understand the woman. Narcissa was a kind woman who was somehow brought into the dark realm by the polluted mind of her husband who was power hungry and greedy, clouded by the Dark Lord. It was a shame and it was disgusting how he was there to watch her die. 

Red enchanted a black candle to keep the flame burning even under the rain. Again, she cried for the woman, for herself and for _him_. She was seeing so many events happening at one time. The many kills that _he had to perform to save _his_ life as well as many of the others. The _bond_ that they shared had kept both in mind of what they were seeing. __He had specially bought her the ring to protect her from feeling even more than she could handle. _

She looked up to the crying skies. She wished with all her heart that all this could end soon. She just wished so badly that everything would return back to it was before. She cried even harder. She fell down to her knees and covered her face, letting the hot tears pour out as well as her inner emotions. The rain drenched her inside out. It didn't sweep away her grief but it did help her let it all out. 

"Gin!" someone shouted. 

She didn't have to look up. She knew who it was. She continued crying. Not even bothering about who saw her or what they wanted. The next thing she knew was that two strong arms wrapped themselves around her, picked her up and brought her into the house. She cried into the person's chest. She knew it was George. The next thing she felt was another person hugging her. That was Fred. Both twins had kept their eye on her since she made her way down the stairs to go out and place the candle. 

"Its real hard to take it. Why did _he have to be the one who did it? Why do I have to be the one to be in love with him?" she asked the questions that she longed to be answered but never will. _

That night, Fred and George held their little sister in their arms as she cried till she fell asleep. Even when she was asleep, she was still crying and clutching the ring which hung around her neck. They watched her the whole night through without even sleeping a wince. They knew that they had to be strong for her in order for her to be strong for herself. It was something that she didn't have to go through but she had no option in it. Both twins prayed that somehow, _he would come back safe and sound for their sister. They wanted __him to lift this horrible curse that __he had accidentally casted upon her._

~*~

It's sad, so sad  
it's a sad, sad situation.  
And it's getting more and more absurd.  
It's sad, so sad  
why can't we talk it over?  
Oh it seems to me  
that sorry seems to be the hardest word.

~*~

After that night, she did not wake up. She had fallen sick and went straight into coma. Medi-wizards were called in and all of them said the same thing. They said that she was weak mentally and physically. For her to wake up is on her own will and her own force. She had to heal herself in order for the medicine or potion to kick in. Without that, she will not be able to wake up on her own but a strange occurrence did happen. She did wake up but she seemed to be in some sort of a trance. 

It was strange how she kept on clutching on to her ring as if she was holding on to it for her dear life. Her eyes would sometimes widen all of a sudden and she would be in some sort of a strange trance. On occasions, she would have bruises on her arms and legs. That started to scare the Weasleys a lot. Then, Fred and  George stepped in and explained to the whole family on what was going on with Ginny. 

They began to tell the family about how Ginny had gotten with Draco Malfoy in Hogwarts during her 5th year and how their friendship started becoming intimate. They also mentioned that when they first had sex, it created a bond between the two as their emotions were so strong towards each other. It was very rare but it was possible. Then, Draco became a Death Eater and caused all this pain to Ginny unintentionally. The twins explained that the ring was to prevent Ginny from feeling extreme physical or mental pains but the ring was not strong enough to prevent her from slight ones. 

The explanation gave the entire Weasley household a real understanding of the relationship that Ginny had with the Malfoy boy. They felt sympathy for the little one as well as for the Malfoy boy. Somehow, that night everything seem to come out. Everything was explained and most of them felt better if not worst about the situation. 

~*~

What I got to do to make you love me?  
What I got to do to be heard?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
What have I got to do?  
What have I got to do?  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word

~*~

_Ginny…………._

_Virginia__…………._

_Gin, my love…….._

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open as she heard the familiar voice. She saw him. He was sitting on her bed and he looked weary. She started clutching her ring as she felt the warmness of it, she knew for certain. He was real and he was indeed sitting on her bed. She tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. She reached out for him and he caught her hand. He pulled her hand and planted a soft and gentle kiss on her hand as she pulled her hand to his lips. The touch was enough to bring shivers down her spine. She felt tears forming behind her eyes but she held it in. 

_I'm sorry, my love._

_I did not mean to bring you distress or harm in any ways. _

_I'm sorry that you have to go through the death of my mother._

_I am so sorry. _

His silver grey eyes looked deeply into hers. He continued planting light kisses on her hand as she touched his cheek. His eyes held all the guilt and all the grief that he could not show. His eyes told her everything that she needed to know. She knew that it wasn't technically, it wasn't his fault that the both of them were stuck in this bond. In her eyes, she told him that she wanted to be with him and she begged him to just take her with him. She was willing to make the sacrifice that his mother did but he would not let her. 

_You know that I would not let you do it, Gin._

_Draco…. _

_No Gin…You've got to listen to me. I don't have much time here. I'm endangering your whole family at this action._

_Draco…. I….. I…. _

_Ssh Gin…. Let's just spend this time together, ok?_

He gathered her into his arms and felt his shirt getting wet. She was crying and he was comforting her by dropping feather light kisses on her forehead. When she looked up, he claimed her lips and crushed it against hers. She just let him pour his emotions into her. She could feel everything that he was going through and it was a hundred times stronger than before as well. A single tear fell down her cheek, leaving a harsh broken person. 

_Draco….. You're not coming back again after this…… Are you?_

_I don't know…. Gin… I don't know…._

_Then, promise me something._

_What?_

_Never say sorry again. _

_*end*_

A/n: That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Review and please don't flame me. 


End file.
